Scooter
Scooter is a female customer who made her debut in Papa's Wingeria. She is the female worker in Papa's Donuteria. Appearance Scooter has mid-tone skin and short auburnish-brown hair worn with a dark green cap. She wears a maroon jacket with a black shirt underneath, green jeans, and black/gray shoes with yellow laces and black soles. She carries a skateboard which is strapped to her back. Flipdeck Info Scooter is a thrill-seeking skater from Starlight City. She can take all those bumps and bruises that come with skating because she grew up with three rowdy, older brothers. Amongst her other interests, Scooter absolutely loves rollercoasters. Luckily for her, she can ride them every day before work at Papa's Donuteria located right inside Powder Point. Orders Papa's Wingeria *3 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings (left) *3 celery (left) *6 carrots (right) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog in a Chicago Bun *Ketchup *Relish *Onions *Sport Pepper *Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Orange Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Candy Corn (No other Toppings in other holidays) **Sugar Skull (Cherry in other holidays) **Candy Corn (No other Toppings in other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Nutty Butter Cup Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Marshmallows * Red Velvet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Wildberry Derps * 3 Cherries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Mafaldine (Bowtie in other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *5 Fried Ravioli (No other toppings in other holidays) *2 Tomatoes *2 Meatballs *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Marshmallows *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Sauce *Wildberry Derps *3 Cherries Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is playable in the game. She uses her skateboard as a weapon, and her special skill is the double jump. She has a different slide move than most of the other playable characters. Papa's Next Chefs 2012: In Round 1, she defeated Kayla. In the finals, however, she lost to Utah. 2013: In Round 2, she defeated Zoe. In the finals, she defeated Clover, winning the Dr. Cherry division. She then lost to Willow in the semi-finals. 2014: In Round 1, she defeated Sue. In the finals, she defeated Sasha, winning the Mango division with Carlo Romano. In the semi-finals, she defeated Trishna. In the finals, she defeated Clover, winning the tournament along with Tony. Trivia *Her name was actually guessed on the Flipline forums before Papa's Wingeria was released. *Scooter is the first character to own a skateboard. *Her wingeria order is similar to that of Skyler's. *She is often mistaken for a guy, probably because of her design. *Scooter and Tohru are the female characters in which more ingredients are unlocked with them. *In Papa Louie 2, when you double jump or slide down a hill, she will ride on her skateboard. *The amount of votes she received in Papa's Next Chefs 2014 surpassed the number of votes in Papa's Next Chefs 2013. *She has 3 elder brothers as mentioned in her flipdeck, but they are unknown. Gallery Scooter star.png|Scooter's customer profile picture when she's a star customer. Scooter regular.png|Scooter's regular customer profile picture, when she's not a star customer. happy scooter.png|Scooter is pleased! Halloween2012.jpg|Scooter was Jacksmith in 2012! Scooter Outfits.png|Scooter in' 'Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!'' Scooter.PNG|Scooter and James #1 of the Cherry Division in Papa's Next Chefs 2013 unlocked.png Okay Pasta - Scooter.png Scooter defying touchscreen logic.PNG|Scooter...how are you operating a touch screen with a catcher's mitt? Scooter unpleased.png|Angry Scooter in Wingeria qwerty.png|Scooters User Photo Perfect Pasta for Scooter.png Perfect Pasta for Scooter 2.png Perfect Pasta for Scooter 3.png Awards mango1.jpg|Carlo and Scooter won the Mango Division (Papa's Next Chefs 2014) gif.gif Winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014.gif Scooter (again, rough cut drawn... might mess up like Rita...).png|Art by G, requested by Luis. Orderatseat.jpg|Scooter taking Matt's and Prudence order Scooter.jpg Tony and scooter are scooter costume LOL.png|Tony and scooter are Scooter Costume LOL|link=Tony and scooter are Scooter Costume LOL get Over it.PNG|Get Over It Scooter And Get To Work Now!!! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks